


Honey...

by rudbeckia



Series: Flatmates who... [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, benarmie, innuendo is my second language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka and Phasma have just manoeuvred new flatmates Armitage and Ben into shopping together. At this stage, everyone ships it but the two oblivious fools themselves.They manage to turn a simple trip around the supermarket into a competition.





	Honey...

“Sugar?”  
Ben halted, leaning on the half full, half sized trolley, afraid to look back at Armitage.  
Armitage’s voice sailed over the eighties electronica in the background. “Demerara or plain white?”  
Ben closed his eyes for a second or two, convinced that his heart beat sounded louder than the bustle of the supermarket. “Can we get some of each?”  
“Yes,” said Armitage. “Any more, sweet stuff?”  
“What?”  
“Do we,” said Armitage, coming around to the front of the trolley and examining the labels on the shelf while Ben stared at his profile, “need any more sweet stuff?”  
“Oh,” said Ben, smiling. “Yes, honey.”  
“What?” Armitage looked round but Ben was examining a jar in his hand. He held it up.  
“Yes,” repeated Ben. “Honey.”

The jar went in the trolley and Ben followed Armitage on his route. “I can’t believe you made us start from the store entrance,” he said. “We’ve been through whole sections of the store we didn’t need.”  
“I have a set route,” said Armitage. “It works out more efficient.”  
“You have a list. We could just get things in order.”  
“That actually takes longer,” said Armitage, turning into the next aisle. “Trust me. I’ve timed it, sugar puff.”  
“Huh?” Ben watched Armitage reach a box of cereal and drop it into the trolley.  
“Sugar Puffs,” he said, making brief eye contact. “Or do you have Grape Nuts?”

Armitage stopped next at a rack of small jars and tubs, searching the alphabetical list for the correct spices. Ben looked at the shelves opposite and laughed. He placed a container proudly on top of the rest of the items in their trolley. Armitage giggled at it.  
“Spicy cock flavour seasoning?” He looked at Ben but Ben was staring intently elsewhere. “Actually that’s a really good idea. It’s cheaper than the seasoning I usually get and probably tastes more like something I’d want to put in my mouth.”  
Ben bit his lip and suppressed a laugh but Armitage had already turned away. They wove around the next couple of aisles.  
“Wait!” Ben stopped and picked up a packet. Armitage frowned.  
“It’s not on the list,” he said.  
“Yes, but don’t you think Chocolate Fingers would be a lovely treat to have later?”  
“Not today,” said Armitage with a shake of his head that made his hair flop. Ben wanted to stroke the stray orange strands back into place but Armitage ran his own hand over it instead. “Let’s skip the next couple of aisles unless you want pet food and detergent. We can go straight to fresh fruit and see if we can find any nice, ripe plums.”  
“I’d love to get my fingers on a juicy pear,” said Ben, carefully setting his poker face and inwardly rejoicing at the telltale twitch of Armitage’s lips. He leaned closer and murmured, “gotcha!”  
Armitage laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”  
“I know,” said Ben, “but so are you. Let’s get out of here before you suggest having fa... frozen meatballs in gravy for dinner.”


End file.
